Until the summer
by Domeki-Kun
Summary: sasunaru Naruto Uzumaki is a normal teenager: he goes to an average high school, he plays video games, he’s tutored by the school’s most prestigious bastard, his best friend’s in love with him, he’s questioning his sexuality…you get the idea. AU YAOI


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did...let's just say it wouldn't be aired on cartoon network.

**(AN)** The idea for this story came to me, believe it or not, when i had arrived early at my tutors house and still had a few minutes before she was scheduled to come from school, so i thought i might as well jot down the first few sentances for a SasuNaru fic.

My tutor had never been a reliable person: Not when i worked with her as a waitress, not when that terrible friend of hers spread those rumors about me, and not when she advertised a sale on skinny jeans a few weeks ago, at a store that turned out to sell nothing but Indian rugs.

My point being is that sometimes, when you are writing a story you are enjoying very much, you begin to think so hard about the characters and the plot that you might forget about the person you were initially supposed to meet, perhaps even forgetting to call that persons cell phone to see if she was even in town.

**Title:** Until the summer.

**Description:** Naruto Uzumaki is a normal teenager: he goes to an average high school, he plays video games, he's tutored by the school's most prestigious bastard, his best friend's in love with him, he's harassed by lecherous businessmen, he's questioning his sexuality…you get the idea.

**Warning:** This story contains steamy Sasuke x Naruto lovin'. You no like. You no read.

**This first chapter is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, and to my extremely patient Beta, who i would be nothing without.**

So you, in honor of them, READ ON!

**Ch.1**

His name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was fifteen years old and stood about two inches shorter than any regular high school student. He was slender and tanned all over with a small face and big blue eyes. His hair was always dishevelled, his clothes too big. Coupled with a big toothy grin, these gave the impression of someone loud and annoying. To be honest, he was unsociable, but one could readily believe this without any problem.

As Naruto stopped looking around, his eyes met with Kakashi's. Naruto averted his gaze.

"Naruto, I've noticed that you haven't been doing as well as the other students, and I just wanted to inform you that you will be needing a tutor to help you catch up to the rest. I've already completed the needed procedures for this and you will be meeting with the persona every day of the week until the second semester is over. The first session will begin today, after school. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything else."

"Um…thanks for everything, really."

In front of the grateful Naruto, Kakashi drank his coffee expressionlessly while taking a moment to glance at his book. "I'd feel better if he'd say something like, 'you better try your hardest,' or 'I hope to see some good results'," thought the blonde. As it was, he felt like his words were floating somewhere in the air, while the teacher softly chuckled at his perverted novel. He often got that feeling when talking to the man.

Naruto fidgeted slightly.  


"So…since, like, we're going through this whole ordeal, could I at least have the name of the person who's going to be instructing me?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto and subconsciously leaned in to place his hands together on the desk.

"He's very polite, and he comes from a good family. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Naru-chan."

"I didn't ask if I had anything to worry about," said Naruto, scratching his head. "What I did ask was the person's name."

A smile dawned on Kakashi's face, and he stood. He motioned for Naruto to come around to the other side of the desk.

"So, you wanna know the name of your tutor…"

Naruto cautiously approached, as Kakashi picked up a class attendance sheet and began to skim his finger over the names until it finally stopped at a person.

The blonde's eyes snapped open, "MY TUTOR IS—"

"—Uchiha-san!" Kakashi said as he placed the paper down on the desk and clasped his hands together with a smile.

"But! But!" Naruto was having amazing difficulty at grasping this concept. "Why would that whiny bitch want to tutor me?!"

After a silence so long that Naruto had thought he would explode, Kakashi had replied, "I asked a couple of students if they would be interested but he was the only one that said yes." He'd tried to ask more questions, but Kakashi had gone back to reading his book before he could speak, and the explanation ended there. He wondered what he could have in common with a boy whose ass was so tight he could practically shit diamonds.

Being a freshman at Konoha High was great, although the early 6:00 AM schedule was rough at first. Naruto would walk to school along the side of the street with its rising sun, and passing cars.

He made friends with Inuzuka Kiba, one of the only few classmates that could put up with Uzumaki. After a couple of months of hanging together Kiba hesitantly revealed to Naruto that he was gay, and made the blond promise not to tell a soul. Naruto complied, and it hadn't been brought up since. Instead they usually talked about things like HALO or food.

This day however, while they were eating lunch, they actually spoke about something aside video games and McDonalds.

Sitting opposite him, Kiba began, "So what is this tutoring business that I heard about?" and took a bite of his burger. Naruto lifted his eyes off his cup of noodles and looked up at Kiba. He had not expected the brown haired boy to bring this subject up at all. Naruto frowned.

"Kakashi says that I'm doing poorly in school and that I need a fucking tutor," Naruto explained. "So he's making me see this dickwad, Sasuke, every day, until the second semester is over. Fucking bullshit If you ask 

me, man."

"Well, are you doing poorly in school?"

Naruto looked back down at his ramen.

"Not really…"

"You're fidgeting."

"NO I'M NOT!" Naruto fidgeted. "I'm doing great in every class, except for English. What?! Do they have something against the Japanese meat?!"

"I doubt it's anything like that, and even though it's English, it's still taken as a credit so don't fail it." muttered Kiba as he let out a sigh.

As if relieved by Kiba's answer some how, Naruto sipped at his soup again. From time to time as he sipped the tip of his tongue would show. Kiba was drawn to that movement, watching as his best friend's tongue slipped in and out of those tanned lips, and when Naruto noticed, Kiba started to chow down on his burger to hide his behaviour.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kiba stood and Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Class is almost starting. You sure you can't hold it in?"

This didn't stop Kiba, who said that he would not take long.

"Well, you better hurry back! I don't want to sit next to some douche bag."

Kiba heard Naruto as he was leaving the cafeteria and laughed a little. Walking down the crowded hall, Kiba arrived at the bathroom, and he headed towards an isolated stall at the end. He sat down on the toilet, and closed his eyes, rubbing frantically at his penis. Of course his mind was on his best friend sipping soup back at the cafeteria. He fantasized about raping Naruto, from the front, back, and every other position.

These feelings, strangely enough, had begun the day that they went swimming at Hinata's pool party, and Naruto accidentally lost his trunks, giving Kiba an excellent view of all the blondes' wonders, and the rest of the party guests a mental scar for life. It was hard—hah!—At first for Kiba to actually admit to himself that he fancied the idiot. Heck, people had a hard time even standing to be around him! But the brunette like him the way he was: loud, obnoxious, and believe it or not, annoying.

When he reached the classroom it was louder than usual.It was easy to spot Naruto talking to Sakura, despite the over-crowding of the students, and he debated trying to cut in to his friends' conversation. As much as he wanted Naruto for himself he wasn't going to force the blonde.

Kiba sat right next to him.

"Oi, are you feeling okay?"

Kiba was surprised to hear these words, because he had thought Naruto was paying attention to what Sakura was rambling about.

"You sigh a lot recently. If you're worried about something you could tell me about it, I still haven't whispered shit about the last thing you told me. You know, about you being…" Naruto glanced around, and continued in 

an even softer tone, "…_gay._"

Kiba chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"No, really," the blonde continued as he brushed his head with his fingers. "If some bitch be trying to get all up in your grill, tell them that Uzumaki Naruto knows a thing or two about curb stomping!"

He stomped his foot against the ground for a bit more emphasis.

After that last bell chimed, the excited students left their classrooms and once again crowded the halls. Naruto, however, wasn't so cheerful. He was not looking forward to studying all day. It didn't make things any better that it was his worst subject, English, and to top it all off the person who was helping him study was the school's most arrogant bastard, Uchiha Sasuke. Why couldn't Kakashi have taught the blonde? Or better yet, Sakura-Chan?

Naruto and Kiba walked to their lockers and packed the necessary books for the night's homework. After they had everything set, Kiba waved goodbye, and Naruto walked towards the school's back entrance where the parking lot was located.

There, to his surprise, stood a sleek red convertible with it's sound blaring at top notch. The windows were down, and Sasuke Uchiha was sitting back with a grimace sprawled on his face.

"Get in before anyone sees."

Naruto made a face at the car window, and walked around to the passenger's seat, ducking into the convertibles wine-coloured leather interior.

"Don't touch anything, or I'll break your little fucking fingers off." After said command, Sasuke turned up the speakers even more—if possible—and drove off at high speed.

The blonde covered his ears, and glared.

"Just because you're a spoiled brat doesn't mean I'm your bitch! I can do whatever the hell I please!"

He then proceeded to prove his point by grabbing a bottle of still water from the center and chugging it down.

After a loud 'ahh', Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and smiled.

"That water tasted kinda funny…" he hiccupped and turned to the raven, "What did you put in it?"

Sasuke didn't reply but only smirked and kept his eyes on the road.

"It tasted like one of those…alco-fruity thingies that people drink…"

Naruto hesitantly picked up the water bottle and squinted his eyes to try to read the small imprint on the back. The letters were a bunch of blurred squiggles, all moving around and morphing into animals.

"Hey…that was water…r…right?"

Sasuke ignored the question and pulled off the road, opening the estate gates by remote control.

The original Uchiha manor had been built by Madara Uchiha in the seventeenth century, overlooking the full countryside. Over the centuries, the manor had been extensively remodelled until it became an abnormally large house.

The convertible's red tag crunched up the driveway, activating the ground's sprinklers and security lights. There were several lamps on the main house. These were on randomly alternating timers.

Sasuke undid his seatbelt, stepping lithely from the convertible.

Almost instantly, a pale figure wearing a traditional maid outfit ran out of the mansion to greet the boys. With a smile, the person bowed to the young master, then to the drunken friend who was still seated in the car.

"Master Sasuke, welcome home! Is there anything special that you need?"

Sasuke nodded as he began to make his way towards the estate. "Help this kid walk to the living room," he shouted over his shoulder. "And grab some caviar from the kitchen, Orochimaru."

The maid smiled. A teenager asking for caviar. He'd never get used to it. The smile withered on his lips halfway to the stuttering blonde that was practically sliding off his seat, and he sighed. He loved working for the Uchihas, but when situations like this occurred he really wondered if it was worth it.

Orochimaru walked over to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door to the assist the friend, allowing another long sigh to escape from his lips. He took hold of the blonde's shirt collar and pulled him out of the convertible, nonchalantly dragging the kid behind him until he reached the entrance. With that same harsh attitude Orochimaru dropped him on a loveseat and whistled his way towards the kitchen.

"I wonder where Master Sasuke went off to," he thought out loud. "Probably upstairs complaining to his older brother."

As though in answer to his question, familiar footsteps suddenly entered the room, and the pale teenager was kneeling by the opened fridge.

"Sorry to have disturbed the chat you were having with yourself, but I just finished _complaining_ to Itachi and I was wondering if the caviar was done."

A very awkward and tense silence followed the statement, and Orochimaru swallowed nervously.

"I'm going to prepare it right now," he said to Sasuke, who was still kneeling by the fridge with a smirk. "Could you pass me the largest glass container?"

The raven, looking disappointed in the change of subject, stood up, took the container from the fridge shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Orochimaru.

"Thank you, sir." Again he spoke as he lit the stove. He heated up the seafood and poured it into a bowl he had just bought at a local china shop. Bringing it over to the young master, he bowed, and left the kitchen.

"This is pretty good." There was no answer. But being the ice prince, he enjoyed the silence.

"I wonder how that blond idiot's doing," Sasuke continued. He'd eaten everything in the bowl, but there was still another helping left in the pot.

"I doubt he's eaten anything."

He stared at the caviar in the pot.

"I wonder if he'll want some."

Finally he picked up the pot and poured the rest into a separate bowl. He rationalized that if the blonde didn't get anything to eat Naruto would just complain the whole tutoring session about his stomach. But the truth was he was kind of worried about the idiot. He could just say 'hello,' give him the food, ignore his drunken mumbles, and go upstairs to wait till the blonde had become sober.

Sasuke walked into the room, placed the bowl in front of the blonde, then brought a blanket from a nearby closet. Brusquely, he tossed it over the sleeping figure. Perhaps aware of the warm object, Naruto wrapped himself in the blanket and curled up, his eyes still shut. Looking at his face, Sasuke felt a little guilty, because of the reasonhe had chosen to tutor the blonde. He'd been fine with it for so long, but seeing that sleeping face, he became discouraged.

The slightly flushed face. The thin whiskers on his cheeks. The blonde forelocks falling across his brow. He had never looked at the dobe's face so thoroughly before. Nothing about it stood out in particular. One wouldn't think of it as special. If anything, he was the kind of person one would see anywhere. And yet, those big bright blues could make anyone melt, anyone but Sasuke that is.

Naruto stirred and half-buried his face in the blanket. As he lay there like that, his eyelids twitched and slowly opened about halfway. His eyes were still sleepy. Naruto rubbed his eyelids roughly with the back of his hand and looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke's voice caught, as though something was blocking his throat. He couldn't say anything, not even one of his usual smart-ass remarks.

"Hey ice prince," the husky voice said to him. He felt his face blush at just that little phrase.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto smiled. He looked foolish with the corners of his eyes drooping, but his face was very happy. Embarrassed, Sasuke naturally smiled as well.

Moving sluggishly toward the food, Naruto half raised himself on the sofa. The blanket slipped down around his feet. He crouched to pick it up, but his body swayed. As Sasuke started to think that he was strangely precarious, Naruto rapidly bent lower and lower until his face was on the verge of smashing into the low table. Sasuke's body moved faster than he could think. He caught and supported Naruto's slanting upper body with one arm, though the reaction sent a thudding shock through it. He found Naruto rather heavy, as though he had lost his strength…He lay Naruto down on the couch, as if holding a complete drunkard. When he tried to let go of Naruto, there was slight resistance. Before he knew it, Naruto had turned over on his back, and his arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, as if he didn't want Sasuke to go away.

"Oi, Uzumaki…" He was held fast and couldn't shake free. While he was at a loss, the embrace rapidly strengthened, until Sasuke had no choice but to get on top of Naruto.

"Um, don't you find this uncomfortable?" Whether or not Naruto was listening, he made no reply, but simply rubbed against his body like a cat. As Sasuke wondered if Naruto was still that cold, he looked at the blonde's face, only to see Naruto's bleary eyes staring back at him. When Sasuke got uneasy and tried to move away, Naruto was unwilling and clung to him. While he repeated himself, his cheeks were grasped down. "Oi, dobe, what the hell—" But even as he tried to resist, Naruto's lips pressed against his in a firm, yet gentle kiss.

Even though Sasuke knew that the blonde was fully drunk, and that he was going to regret this later he somehow found himself returning the kiss fervently. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, dealing with another guy, in fact, the touch of his lips was surprisingly erotic.  


**TBC**

(AN) Oh! What now bitch?! Chapter 1 is out!! I'm so proud! sniffle

So how was that for a fic? I haven't written anything in a while...about two to three years now that i think of it. I just hope it wasn't an utter failure, ACK!

Anyways! You know the drill R&R, please please please!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flamers make Domeki sad. No flamersssss! cries in a little corner

Onto chapter doux! (If there is one...hehehe)

Ja ne!


End file.
